Back to Work
by A and K
Summary: This is the sequel to my first fanfiction, Saved. Eric and Nell have finally started coming to terms a month after their attacks. Just when things started to return to normal, their world is once again thrown into utter chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Here it is! This is the sequel to our first fanfiction: Saved. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do. This story will definitely  
make more sense if you do.

So...I am sooooooooooooo sorry about the really long wait for this one! It took a while to figure out where this one was going.

However...it is up now. I'm hoping everyone enjoys this first chapter.

Disclaimer: K and I do not own NCIS LA or the characters, we are just borrowing them.

* * *

Chapter 1

Nell got out of the shower Monday morning. She slowly put on a knee-length flowery pink skirt and a pink tee-shirt. She looked in the mirror and let out a quiet shiver. All of the bruises on her arms stood out on her pale skin. She grabbed the first think she could and put it on. It was a light pink knit sweat jacket. She gave a small smile, dabbed on some make-up to hide her sleepless nights, then went out to her car. She drove to work in silence.

* * *

Eric woke up, alone, in his bed, in his own room. It felt...weird to not have Nell by his side all the time. He missed her company. He went to his kitchen and ate 2 toaster waffles, before leaving for a quick surf before work.

* * *

Nell parked at Ops, got out, and went inside. She wanted to quickly make her way up to the Tech room, but Hetty spotted her.

"Ah, Miss Jones, Welcome back."

"Thanks."

"How have you been doing?"

"Fine." Nell lied quickly.

"If you say so. But, Ms. Jones, I know how much your...ordeal...affected you. We are all here to help you. If you want to talk, we will all listen."

"Thanks Hetty, but I'll be fine."

"Do not keep this all to yourself. For your own sanity."

"I've let it all out. I'm good." Hetty nodded reluctantly.

"Oh, don't forget Ms. Jones, you have to speak with Mr. Getz soon."

"I'm perfectly fine Hetty. I don't need Nate." With that, Nell hurried up to the Tech Room. She saw the darkness and hurried over to the panel and turned on every single light.

* * *

After his surf, Eric quickly changed into shorts, tee shirts, and flipflops. He got in his car and drove to OSP. Before entering, he made sure to shake the sand off his shoes, knowing how mad Hetty got when he tracked sand in.

Nell went to start the computers, but just as she was about to hit the button, the Tech Room plunged into darkness. Nell bolted for the doors and out into the hallway. She trembled a moment, wrapping her arms around herself. _It's just the lights...The bulbs burned out, that's all..._ She thought. Eric jogged upstairs and smiled

"Hey partner! Welcome back!" He said happily, until he noticed she was upset. "What's wrong?" Nell gave him a small fake smile.

"Nothing!" She answered quickly. She paused. "The lights all blew...I was going to find someone to fix..." She trailed off, giving up.

"I'll fix it." He gave her a knowing, gentle smile. He replaced the bulbs and the lights came back on. "There, all fixed." Nell blinked.

"Thanks." She said quietly. She walked back in and started the computers. She sat in the chair and sighed. Eric walked over and sat beside her. Kensi ran in the room.

"You're back!" She hugged Nell gently and smiled.

"Yea, I'm back." Nell hugged her back. She gave a small smile. Kensi slowly released her.

"How are you doing?" She asked. Eric sat back and let them talk.

"Fine, for the moment." She paused. "I'm avoiding Nate for right now. Hetty said I have to talk to him soon. But...I'm hiding."

"Just keep telling him excuses of why you can't talk. It will get you out of it for while. It worked for me."

"I'll try it." Nell gave a small nod.

"Do talk to him eventually though. It does help." She left Ops to find Deeks. Eric looked at Nell.

"Are you really fine?" Nell thought. She wanted to lie and say everything was perfect...but it was Eric. He was with her through everything and she couldn't just lie to him.

"I want to say yes." She paused. "But...it's the completely opposite. I'm trying to move on. To just get over it. And then I see a bruise or I jump at something. Then I realize...deep down...I never even got away from it. At all." Her voice was soft.

"It's going to take time Nell. You're still coming to terms with everything that happened." Eric said gently.

"I just want to get over it." She said quietly. "You got through it pretty quick..." She gave him a small smile.

"I talked to Nate for a while when I first came back to work. It helped a lot. Plus helping you remember...It made me push my own fear aside. You will get over it."

"Ok." She gave him a small smile. "I just don't want him to make it all come back again. Once I remembered it...I guess I buried it."

"Burying it isn't going to help you. You need to deal with it, not suppress it." He understood why she didn't want to deal with it. What she went through...what both of them went through was horrible. Remembering it just brought on nightmares and pain. Nell sighed.

"I will talk to him...eventually. But right now...it's just too much sometimes."

"I know what you mean." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, his finger lingering on her cheek longer than need be. Nell smiled, her cheek warm where his finger had lingered. His hand slowly dropped from her cheek as he smiled. She kept her smile.

"So how have you been the last few days?"

"Alright. Gotta admit, it was pretty boring without you. What have you been doing to keep yourself busy?" Eric asked. Nell shrugged.

"Cleaned. Got groceries because my cupboards were completely empty. That's all I guess." Eric nodded.

"Good, you got to relax." Nell nodded.

"Kind of. At least my house is spotless now." Eric chuckled.

"I bet it is." Nell nodded.

"Completely." She yawned.

"I'm guessing you haven't been sleeping well?" Eric commented. Nell let out another yawn.

"Maybe an hour a night. Two at the most."

"Nightmares?"Nell sighed, then nodded.

"Yea... mostly every night." She admitted. Eric gazed into her eyes.

"You should really talk to Nate..." Nell blinked.

"I just don't think that calling Nate at 1 in the morning will stop my nightmares..."

"You'd be able to talk about it though. That would help. If you don't call him...then call me." Eric said gently. She gave him a small smile, until Nate walked in.

"Ah, Nell, welcome back."

"Hi." Nell whispered.

"Ready to talk?" Nell gave him a look.

"I just got here...and I have a lot of stuff to get done."

"Just spoke to Hetty. You have nothing to do for now.

"Fine..." She muttered. She followed him slowly to his office. Eric watched Nell leave, then sighed. He stared straight at the monitors, before typing an email to Abby. He hoped that Nell was actually talking to Nate.

* * *

Kensi sat in the bullpen, bored. Deeks was late. Sam walked into Ops and went over to Kens.

"Nell's back today!" She informed him happily.

"Yeah, I know. I'll go see her soon. She and Eric are probably talking right now." Sam smiled. Callen followed Sam in, nodding.

"I'll go up and see her later." Deeks finally walked in, late.

"Good morning everyone!"

"Morning!" Kensi said, grinning.

"Someone is cheery this morning." Sam commented.

"Isn't Deeks always cheery?" Kensi replied. Deeks laughed.

"Haha. Just a good morning for me. I brought coffee and donuts!" Deeks set the coffee tray down. Callen quickly snatched a coffee quickly.

"Donuts!" Kensi grabbed a chocolate one quickly. She pecked his cheek as a thank you.

"Thanks Deeks." Sam said, taking a coffee. Deeks smiled.  
"No problem." He grinned. He took a donut and his coffee. Callen smiled and drank his coffee. Deeks ate his donut quickly. Kensi leaned back and ate her donut.

"Ugh...paperwork." Deeks complained.

"Can't avoid it forever, Deeks." Kensi chuckled, looking at her own stack of work.

"Are you sure I can't? Because I want to."

"Well, if you don't do it, I'm sure Hetty will come after you with her letter opener." Kensi smirked.

"Damn it." Deeks muttered. Kensi grabbed the top paper from her pile.

"Expense reports." She mumbled, starting to fill it out.

"Those were due last week." Sam said. Deeks picked up his first paper.

"Really? A case report from a month ago?" Callen laughed as Deeks sighed. Sam chuckled. Kensi shook her head, finished the paper, then leafed through the rest of her work, picking her next report. They worked on their paperwork. Kensi tapped her pencil on the desk, bored. She hated slow days like this one. She grinned as she made a paper football and flicked it at her partner's head.

"Goal!" Sam smirked, holding back his laughter. Deeks kept going on his paperwork. He saw Kensi pouted slightly, smirking when he threw it at her as she got out her laptop.

"Haha! Got you!" Kensi set the football down as she sipped her coffee.

* * *

"Nell, have a seat." Nate said, sitting at his desk. Nell sat down slowly.

"How have you been sleeping?"

"Fine." she answered quickly.

"You are lying." He sighed.

"No." Nell said slowly.

"Yes you are." He stared at her. "And you are not leaving until you talk to me. And stop lying about it."

"Nate, I am fine!" Nell snapped.

"You have a bunch of emotions stuck inside of you. Talking helps release them." He paused. "Tell me what happened." Nell glared at him and finally explained what happened. After she finished, she swiped at the tears on her cheeks, glaring at him.

"Why did you have to make me remember? Why?" She demanded.

"Because you need to talk about it. The nightmares won't stop if you don't get help-"

"Of course not! If I talk about them, they come back worse!" She glared.

"I helped Eric, Nell. He had nightmares too. About everything they did to you. Everything. He was there with you...if it helps...talk to him instead. But talk to someone."

Nell bolted from Nate's office. She practically ran past the bullpen to go up to Tech Ops. Deeks and Callen spotted her.

"Nell, hey, you ok?" Deeks asked, about to get up.

"Leave me alone." She snapped. She kept walking up the stairs quickly. Sam frowned, glancing at the team after Nell had gone by. They could clearly tell she wasn't in a good mood.

"I think she talked to Nate.." Kensi said quietly. That would be a good reason why the redhead wasn't in a good mood. Callen sighed.

"Oh God...she did not need that." Deeks whispered. "Especially not today..." He added. Kensi propped her arm up on the desk and rested her head on it.

"It's too much for her." She said quietly.

"Just coming back was a lot to deal with." Sam added. Deeks nodded.

"She went up to Ops, so at least Eric's with her.

"That's good." Callen said.

"Yea, he will help her." Kensi nodded.

"She just can't be alone right now. At least she shouldn't be." Callen said. Deeks nodded. She needs someone to be there for her. She needs Eric. He's the one she truly trusts." Kensi murmured.

"Definitely." Deeks said quietly. He started back on his paperwork. Kensi drank more coffee, then got up. Sam glanced at her as she walked to Nate's office. She sat on the couch and watched him.

"Kensi Blye...in my office...without being forced or ordered. Uh oh. What's up?" Nate asked.

* * *

As soon as she entered Tech Ops, she sat in her chair and stared at the screen. She tried to stop the tears from falling down her face. Eric laid a hand gently on her shoulder. "Nell...talking about it isn't easy. I know. But it needs to be done. It will help you." She slowly blinked.

"Well...it's not helping right now." She murmured. Eric nodded slowly.

"Just try to forget about it for now." Nell shut her eyes. Eric gently wrapped her in his arms. His hands soothingly rubbed her back. Nell leaned to him and tried to relax and stop crying. Eric kissed the top of her head softly. Nell blinked up at him and gave him a small smile. Eric smiled back at her. "Ok?"

"A little bit.." Nell blinked slowly as she whispered. Eric nodded, pausing as he heard her sigh. He looked around, then went over to his bag. He pulled out a bag of oreos and went back over to Nell, a smile playing on his lips.

"I know Hetty said no food in Ops, but she doesn't have to know." He knew she liked oreos, and was deeply hoping it would cheer her up. He handed them to her after he opened them, then sat back down.

Nell caught sight of the oreos.

"Oreos?" she whispered.

"Yeah, oreos. I figured your day could use a little happiness." Nell smiled.

"Damn straight." She took one and ate it. He laughed, eating an oreo. Eric's computer beeped, and he sighed.

"New case." He began pulling up the info. Nell ate a few more oreos, then began at the computer. He gave Nell a few extra moments of peace by working slower.

"We gotta hide the oreos." Nell said, she ate 3 more oreos, before finishing. She shut her eyes for a moment, then glanced at him.

"Ready?" He asked, putting the oreos in his bag.

"Ready."

* * *

Kensi smirked at Nate's statement. "It's about Nell. Just curious why you made her talk to you today."

"Because the longer I wait, the _busier_ you all become. And she wasn't busy." He paused. "You know talking helps, the sooner the better. It's been a month." He added.

"But she still hadn't really come to terms with what happened. I mean, talking about it after all that time she spent repressing those memories is like tearing open the wounds. She does need to talk, but I think it's just too soon still." She sighed.

"Unfortunately...she needed it. The more time she buried it...the worse it gets and the more painful it gets to talk about. Besides, Hetty told me to fit her in this morning. Otherwise, I would have probably given her til at least the afternoon." Kensi nodded. She put her feet up on the couch.

"I''m guessing badgering Hetty about it would not be a good idea." Nate chuckled.

"Probably not."

"Figured that much." She smiled. "So...any chance you'll tell me about you latest mission abroad?"

"Well...just consulting this time. That's all I can really say." He said quietly.

"That's a very vague answer." She got up. "You know we worry about you going off on your own." She hugged him. "But I know you'll be careful. See ya later Nate." She went back to the bullpen and sat at her desk.

"Hetty's decision, not Nate's."

"Of course it was Hetty's." Deeks said.

A whistle pierced the air.

"No more paperwork!" Kensi said gleefully.

"Once the case is over, you'll have even more paperwork." Sam said. He made his way to the stairs. Kensi went over to Deeks and waited. Deeks smiled.

"Let's go." He said. Callen followed Sam up the stairs. Nell spun to face them. Kensi followed. Eric stood beside Nell. Deeks stood beside Kensi.

"Meet Kari and John Reuben. Found murdered this morning. Cause of Death...torturing cuts-" She gulped, pulling up the photos. "All over their bodies. They bled out." She looked back at the team, after glancing at Eric. "Kari was an analyst at Camp Pendleton. LAPD sent this one over right after they realized where she worked. 2 other files were included. Natalie and Jacob Johnson. Wilma and Tom Yacht. Same COD as the Reubens." Eric looked at the pictures and froze up. His mind wandered back to when he himself was tortured the same way.

"The other coupled have ties to the navy too?" Kensi asked. She looked at Eric and realized he wasn't paying attention. The COD was very personal for him. "Eric?" He snapped out of it and looked at her.

"Sorry Kensi. What did you ask?"

"Other couples have ties to the navy?"

"Uh...yeah." He would have added more but he was still kinda lost in his thoughts. Sam looked over the files.

"Mainly family ties. Jacob Johnson was the son of Commander Johnson from the USS Washington." She shifted closer to Eric, after shrinking the pictures a bit. Callen blinked.

"What about the Yachts?"

"No connection that I found." Nell said. He nodded.

"They had to have something in common."

"Credit cards. I can run them, see if anything matches up." Eric pulled up the credit card history for Nell.

"They all took advanced dance classes at Jasmine's Dance Studio." He said.

"Dancers? Interesting." Kensi said. She didn't understand why a killer would go after dancers.

"So...that's the connection? Dancing?" Deeks said in disbelief. Hetty walked over to the front of the room.

"Jasmine's studio is one of the most popular studios in LA, so we need to get this killer caught immediately." She pulled up the ID pics of Kari, Natalie, and Wilma. Deeks eyes widened. They all looked like... "Ms. Jones, Mr. Beale, I hope your bags are packed."

* * *

SO...I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter, it's actually pretty long. Hopefully it made up for the long wait!

K and I are asking for your help. Currently, this is story is called "Back to Work". We believe this isn't a good title, but we need your help! Anybody that has a better title for the story, please recommend it!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh...I am sorry this took so long to get up! I was very busy with my b-day party and other things,! And my laptop charger died.

I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can...but I'm getting ready to leave for college soon.

Unfornuately...it might take a bit. SO please...bear with us.

I also want to thank our 2 reviewers: **Eric and Nell's Oreos **and **CrazyWomanLovesYou **! Thank you both for your reviews! And yes, K and I can't wait to see what this does with Eric and Nell's relationship. I'm thinking it'll be mainly more of the emotions from the actually case, meaning the similarities to both Eric and Nell. The relationship part...hopefully in a few chapters we will touch on it more.

I'd also like to thank everyone who is following this story: **CrazyWomanLovesYou, Novelnerd97, 10Miau10, swimgeek2007, and Eric and Nell's Oreos!**

And thank you **10Miau10** for making "Back to Work" one of your favorites!

Thank you all so much!

Disclaimer: We do not own...if we did...the show would be slightly different. Densi and Nelric!

ENJOY!

* * *

"What?" Eric looked shocked. Nell froze. Kensi's eyes widened. She understood Hetty's reasoning, but she was worried. Sam glanced at Callen, then Hetty. Nell stared at Hetty.

"Hetty...?" She whispered.

"Hetty, is this really a good idea? You are throwing Nell and Eric into the path of a serial killer. Kensi can go in with Deeks."

"Not unless she dies her hair and shrinks in size." Hetty answered. Deeks was shocked. He was really worried. Kensi wanted to fight with Hetty about this. She didn't feel it was a good idea, but she kept her mouth shut, glancing at Deeks.

"Are you sure about this?" Eric asked, apprehensive. Sam sighed quietly. He didn't want the techies in danger.

"Positive. I am not going to send you in by yourself. You will have very regular check ins with us. And since Ms. Jones has her weapons permit, she may keep a weapon with her if she chooses." Nell glanced at her hands.

"Hetty...I...I can't do this."

"Ms. Jones, yes you can. I would no set you up to fail. You can do this. In essence, your Op is mainly only in the studio. However, you and Mr. Beale will be staying in a safe house, already set up with video surveillance." Nell blinked slowly. Eric shut his eyes, took a deep breath, then slowly opened them again, standing up.

"I need a minute." He walked out of the room.

* * *

Kensi followed after him. She sat down beside him on the steps.

"You can do this. You both can. Trust me, I don't like this either. But that doesn't mean I don't have faith in you two." Eric glanced sideways at her.

"What if something happens? What if Nell gets hurt? I can't chance her getting hurt."

"You just have to stay alert. We will be keeping an eye on both of you. Don't worry." Eric and Kensi hugged, then went back to the tech room.

* * *

Nell shut her eyes. Deeks lightly touched her shoulder. Callen glanced at Hetty.

"Their aliases better be easy to remember, so they don't forget. I don't like this at all Hetty." When Kensi and Eric walked back in, Eric immediately went over to Nell and took her hand. Sam gazed at them.

"You guys will be fine." Eric nodded. Nell held his hand tight. Callen nodded.

"You will." Callen agreed.

"You better go get yourselves ready." Sam said. Kensi gave her an encouraging smile. She looped her arm through Deeks. Eric squeezed her hand and they went outside. Deeks squeezed Kensi's arm and she leaned into him. Callen sighed.

"It just doesn't feel right sending them under like this." Sam said.

"I don't like sending them under in any condition." Callen said. Kensi gave Deeks a small smile. Sam rubbed his forehead. Kensi leaned her head to Deeks' shoulder, which didn't go unnoticed by Sam and Callen. Deeks squeezed her gently.

"I don't want them to get hurt again." Kensi murmured.

"They won't." Deeks whispered. "Promise."

"Something could still happen." Kensi sighed.

"But nothing will."

"Always the optimist." She commented, lips curving into a smile.

"I try to be." He chuckled. Kensi laughed. Deeks lightly touched her cheek. Kensi shivered. He gave her a smile, then they shifted apart to do some research.

* * *

Eric looked at Nell. "You nervous?" Nell nodded.

"Nervous? Try scared...not just afraid. Completely scared." Eric stopped walking and turned to her.

"It'll be ok. They won't let anything happen to us..." But he was scared too.

"Yea...but I'm a target now. They can't be there every second of the day..." She whispered.

"Well, I will be there. And I won't let anyone hurt you." He promised. Nell blinked slowly.

"Thanks..."

"You don't have to thank me." He smiled gently.

"But I still want to." She glanced at him. "I won't let anyone hurt you either." Eric kissed Nell's cheek lightly. She smiled.

"Well, I'm going to go home real quick and grab some things You can come with me if you want, and we'll stop by your place too." Nell nodded.

"Sure." He led her over to the car and they got in and left.

"Your house first or mine?"

"Up to you."

"Ok. I guess we'll go to yours first, since it's closer." He headed towards her house. After he parked, Nell went inside silently and threw some clothes in a suitcase. When she filled it, she went back outside to where Eric was waiting. He took it and put her bag in the back of the trunk. They got back in, then headed to his house. He quickly packed a bag, then went back to the car. They returned to Ops in silence. Nell gave him a small. When they parked again, neither of them moved. Eric glanced at Nell, realizing that this would be one of the last peaceful moments they would have for a while without having to worry about some crazed serial killer. Nell just sat there for a few minutes, before grabbing his hand. She didn't want to go on the mission at all. Eric entwined his fingers with hers and squeezed gently. She gave him a weak smile. Eric squeezed her hand once again.

"We better go..." He said softly, sighing. He got out of the car. Nell got out and followed him, both with their bags.

* * *

Kensi rubbed her eyes, sore from staring at the screen for so long. Deeks sighed and stretched. Sam closed his case file. Kensi shut her eyes. They all knew, this was going to be a stressful mission. Callen rubbed his forehead, then watched his partner pace. Deeks went over to Kensi. She gave him a tiny smile. She rolled her chair over to his and took his hand. Hetty walked over, right when Eric and Nell reached them.

"Ms. Jones, Mr. Beale, I'll need your ID's, licenses, cell phones, credit cards, house keys, car keys. Anything that you have with you that has your names on it." Hetty began. Nell handed over her wallet, keys and cell phone. Hetty set them in a lock box, then held out her hand for Eric's things. He set them in her hand, realizing how odd it felt to give up the things he normally carried around. Kensi gave Deeks a side glance as he rubbed her knuckles gently. "Ok. Because this Op is for an unknown period of time, I kept your aliases simple. The only thing that changed are your last names." She handed a wallet to Eric. "Eric Phillips. 28 years old. You work at Camp Pendleton in computer repairs. No siblings, parents are deceased." Eric nodded. It was simple enough to remember. Kensi relaxed a little, feeling Deeks pressed to her side lightly. Hetty handed another wallet to Nell. "Nell Carter. 27. You also work at Pendleton as an analyst and you spend your free-time dancing at Jasmine's." Then she took out a small box. Nell's eyes widened. "Now, Mr. Phillips, are you going to give your fiance her engagement ring, or should I?

* * *

I am sorry it's short, but it seemed like a good place to end! The ending will be kind of explained in Chapter 3, so I hope you all stick around! Reviews and Follows are greatly appreciated!

-A and K


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my Gosh...I am so so so so so so so so so so soooooooo very sorry for the long wait...It's been almost a month! (Sad face) I've recently moved to college, away from K, and it's taking alot longer to write. so...Sorry! But, we are going to keep writing this! As long as you guys are still with us!

Thank you to :

**scruffynerdherder**, **emmywyso** for adding BTW as a favorite!

**CrazyWomanLovesYou**, and **Eric and Nell's Oreos** for your wonderful reviews!

**nahtl7**, **dkatherine, emmywyso,** and **only-one-of-my-kind-7 **for following BTW

Disclaimer: Unfortunately...K and I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 3

Eric's eyes were glued to the ring box.

"Engagement ring? We're going undercover as an engaged couple?"

"Yes. It would explain why you two were living together." She looked at both of them. "I'm not expecting you to be falling over each other like lovesick puppies, but simple gestures would be appropriate." She offered Eric the box. He took it and opened the box slowly. The ring was a simple silver band with a medium sized diamond nestled between 2 smaller ones. He slowly slid it on Nell's finger. Nell stared at it.

"Thanks..." She whispered. Eric nodded. Hetty smiled a bit.

"Here are you car keys. Car is out front. House keys, address is in your GPS right now. New cell phones. There are some dance clothes in the master closet for Ms. Carter's dance classes." Nell nodded as Hetty handed out their new things. Kensi stood and hugged Eric and Nell tight, telling them to be careful. Callen and Sam followed.

"I will be careful." Nell whispered. Deeks looked at her.

"You better." After hugging her, he lightly punched Eric's arm. "And I expect a wedding invite when you two get back." Eric laughed, giving a smile. Sam looked at Eric and Nell.

"Take care of each other."

"Will do." Eric whispered. Nell nodded.

"Bye." She murmured. Eric led her away, one hand on the small of her back. He put all of their suitcases in the trunk of the rental. Kensi took Deeks' hand lightly, seeing Eric and Nell getting in the car through the window. Deeks squeezed her hand in return, knowing she was worried.

* * *

Nell and Eric got in the car and buckled. He was silent as he adjusted the mirrors and starting the GPS. He pulled out on the street and turned on the radio. Soft melodies filled the air, but they did nothing for Nell's spirit. She just sat there, glancing out of the window every so often. She didn't want to go on this Op. For once...she wanted to stay out of the field at all costs. She shut her eyes. He glanced over at Nell, before looking back at the road. He remained silent as he pulled into their new driveway and parked. She opened her eyes and looked at the house. She took a deep breath, sighed, and let her hand hover over the door handle, but made no move to get out. Eric got out of the car and leaned up against the side. He hated this stupid mission. He didn't want to do this. It was too much right now, for both of them. She appeared at his side, silent, after a few moments. He pulled their bags from the trunk. He kissed her gently on the lips, noticing a noisy neighbor staring from across the street.

"Let's go inside honey." He said, leading her towards the door. She gave a smile, then followed him. She brushed her arm against his, then helped him move the luggage inside. After setting everything down, Eric looked at her. "Let's take around our house." Nell nodded, glancing around.

"It doesn't look horrible."

"Yea, it's not too bad." He held her hand as they walked through the house.

"Little office. The kitchen is nice though." She clutched his hand tightly.

"Living room looks cozy." He led her upstairs. "Nice bedroom." He commented. She nodded in agreement. Eric paused and stood there, staring. One bed. They had shared a bed before, but this was different.

"I don't want to wake you up. I'll take the couch." She looked away.

"No, you take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"You can have the bed. I won't be able to sleep anyway. I won't need it." Nell insisted quietly.

"I'm sure you will get some sleep. How about this? We both share the bed. That way when you wake up in the middle of the night from your nightmares I will be there." Eric offered.

"Are you sure?" Nell said quietly. "I really don't want to wake you up."

"Yeah, I'm sure Nell." he smiled at her gently. "How about we start unpacking now?"

"Ok." She gave him a small smile and went to grab her bag. He followed her downstairs and grabbed his stuff and being the nice person he was, grabbed some of her stuff for her.

"Thanks Eric."

"No problem." They started unpacking their things. "You want the left or right side of the closet and dresser?"

"I guess left. It doesn't really matter." She refolded her clothes and put them away.

"Ok." He started unpacking his clothes first and put them away, not organizing them in any particular way. When Eric finished and started putting away other things like his shoes, shampoo, comb and other things like that. Nell glanced at the bed, then slowly sat on it.

"Now what?" She whispered. He sat down beside her.

"I don't know. Guess we can just sit back and relax for now." Nell nodded. She quietly went downstairs, sat on the couch, and turned on the tv. She pulled her knees up to her chest and just watched. After wandering around the house a bit more, he joined her downstairs.

"So...what would you like for dinner?" She didn't answer at first.

"I'm not really hungry." She whispered. "You pick. Just something small."

"Ok." He began searching the fridge. After boiling water for spaghetti, he went over to Nell. She had shut her eyes and rested her head on her knees, her hair framing her face. He sat behind her and put an arm around her. She leaned into him.

"I can't do this..." She murmured. He tilted her chin up to look at him.

"Yes you can. You are very strong, you can do this."

"I'm not strong right now. Eric...I can't do it. I really can't." She wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I will be with you the whole time. I will help you stay strong. We will do it together." He understood how she felt because he felt the same way. She pressed into him.

"It's too close to what happened to us. Too close..." She gulped. He rubbed her back.

"But we will be safe. It won't happen again." She blinked tears from her eyes.

"I...I thought I was safe at the hospital too...and they found me...and you. And they hurt Kensi." Eric paused.

"We wouldn't have been sent undercover if they didn't think it was safe. You know Hetty wouldn't put us in danger." Nell bit her lip.

"This guy's a serial killer. Who kills people who look exactly like me! And kills their husbands and their fiance's or husbands! That's not dangerous at all!" Her voice was loud and harsh, and she flinched at it. Eric squeezed her hand, then got up to work on dinner, unsure of what to say to her. She just sat there, swiping her tears away as they ran down her cheeks. She turned off the tv and sat there. He walked over after a few minutes and brushed her tears away.

"Dinner's ready."

"Ok." She murmured. She just sat there. He offered her a hand up and pulled her upright. "What are we having?"

"Spaghetti." He pulled her chair out as she sat and kissed her cheek.

"Yum." She took a few spoonfuls. He sat and they ate together, Nell only nibbling on hers. "Thanks." She whispered.

"Anytime." They smiled at each other. He cleaned up the table. "I'm going to take a shower. Or would you like to go?"

"No...I'm good. I showered this morning."

"Ok." He looked at her a little longer than normal, then went upstairs.

She went into the living room, made sure every light was turned on, and curled up on the couch again in silence. She could hear Eric's footsteps as he walked downstairs after his shower, but she didn't move. He sat down beside her.

"You tired?" She gave a small nod, but sighed.

"Can't sleep though."

"Would you like some tea? That might help."

"I guess." She gave him a weak smile. Eric got up and made her a cup of tea, then set it in her hands. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She whispered. She took a few sips. He sat back down with her.

"No problem." She sipped some more, then sighed. Eric sent the agents a message letting them know everything was ok. He glanced at Nell as she leaned her head to back to the couch. "I'm going up to bed, I guess. See you upstairs." He kissed her forehead, got up, and went upstairs.

"Night." She grabbed a blanket and wrapped herself in it.

* * *

Eric set his glasses on the nightstand, and climbed into bed. He hoped Nell would actually be able to come join him.

* * *

Nell shivered, wiping away tears. This was the time that was always the worst. She was so tired, but she knew that the nightmares were waiting for her. She pulled the blanket tighter, sighing, not wanting to sleep. But finally, after a little while, her eyes drifted shut and the darkness overcame her. Walls closed her And then it came back. The walls closed around her tightly. The pain. The blood. The fear. She bolted upstairs, shaking, as she burst into a sob. Eric jolted upright and flew out of bed, running to her side. He wrapped her in his arms tightly.

"Hey...it's ok..." He soothed. She clung to him, sobbing.

"They...keep...coming back...every time I try to sleep!" She sobbed, still shaking. He stroked her hair softly.

"It'll get better Nell." She kept crying, burying her face against his chest. He sat on the bed, pulling her down beside him, still in his arms. He kissed her forehead. She clung to him, taking a few deep breaths.

"Shh...It's alright." He whispered. He wiped her tears away. She shut her eyes as he rubbed her back, leaning back against the headboard. She leaned to him, sighing and hugged him tightly. Eric held her just as tight, murmuring softly as she calmed down. She pressed against him, then blinked at him slowly. His eyes locked on hers. "Sleep Nell. I won't leave you." He promised.

"I'll try." She pressed closer as she shut her eyes again and drifted off. Within a minute, she let out a whimper, tightening her arms around him.

"I'm right here. You are safe." He whispered against her ear. He pulled the blankets up over both of them and kissed her forehead. And they both finally drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

* * *

I know this took so long...and it's not very long. Reviews would be welcome and appreciated! Also, please remember that we are still looking for a new title for the story. If anyone has suggestions, please, let me know!

Til next time...

-A and K


	4. Chapter 4

So...I shouldn't give any excuses. But...college has me veryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy busy, and then...I was gonna put this up... and Hurricane Sandy hit. So I was kept busy. I hope any of the readers in areas affected by Sandy are doing ok!

Enough excuses.

Thanks for _**BeWitchingRedhead36**_for following B-T-W and for reviewing. And yes, we will be continuing! It's going to take a bit (unfortunately) but we will keep working.

So...I hope at least some of you are still reading. And any guests...please just shoot us a review! We love to read them.

Now...you've waited long enough...so here it is.

-A and K

Disclaimer: If I owned this...I wouldn't be in college. Or...I wouldn't have those giant student loans to look forward too afterwards. So...yea... guess that means I don't own them. I do want to keep Eric though. And Deeks. But Deeks can leave that poodle behind and bring Monty instead :)

* * *

Nell looked through her closet after lunch the next day. She sighed and grabbed the leotard and leggings that she found for dance class. She quickly changed into them, looked in the mirror, and then went downstairs before she could change her mind.

"Why do dancers have to wear these tight outfits?" She complained. Eric chuckled.

"Not sure." He stood from where he sat at the table on the computer and walked to stand next to her.

"Well I hate it. It is...way too tight." She put her hair back with a hairband.

"I think you look good. And I'm sure it should still be easy to be move in." He said, trying to cheer her up.

"I guess it is." She grabbed her purse. "Guess it's time. Ready?" He nodded after making sure he had the car keys and the cellphone. He led her outside with an arm snaked around her waist for show, in case people were watching. She smiled at him, got in the car, and buckled up. As Eric drove to the studio, he noticed she didn't seem as nervous about the Op as she did the day before. He gave a small smile. Nell shot a text to the Ops phone, using code, explaining they were on their way to the studio. Then she shut her eyes and let out a sigh. After 10 minutes, they made it to the studio. He parked and glanced at her.

"Ready?" She whispered. She bit her lip, taking a deep breathe.

"Yes. Are you?" She glanced over.

"I hope." She quickly took her hand. He gripped her hand tight.

"You will do great."

"I hope." She gave him a small smile.

"Let's go, my beautiful fiancée." He gave her a grin to hide his own nervousness and got out of the car. She got out and took his hand, blushing.

"No video-taping. Got it?" She said quietly.

"Got it." He wished he had thought of that idea. He took her hand and led her inside.

"Good." She felt better, knowing he was there with her. As they entered, they glanced around.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked. Eric went over.

"Nell Carter. I'm here for advanced dance class, but I'm new here, and not quite sure where I'm going."

"Down the hall and it should be the first room on the left." She answered pleasantly. Eric nodded and led his "fiancée" to correct room. She followed him and then handed him her purse. She took a deep breathe. He held her purse and kissed her cheek.

"Relax." She nodded slowly, giving him a small smile.

"Thanks." The dance instructor smiled at them. The other people in the class were stretching.

"You must be Nell Carter. Nice to meet you." Nell nodded.

"Thanks, you too." She said, smiling. She squeezed Eric's hand, then walked over. Nell was introduced to the class, and the class, in turn, introduced themselves. Eric listened intently, watching all of them. Nell smiled at everyone. Jasmine smiled at her. Jess glanced at her, and Adriana grinned. Jason stood, waving, in the back of the room, Jack next to him. Jess, Keeley and Rya both smiled warmly, while Tasha only nodded in greeting. Steve and Nick both said hello.

"Ok, now everyone get with a partner so we can begin." The instructor ordered. Jason walked over to Nell.

"Guess you need a partner?"

"Yea, I do." He smiled.

"Ready." He asked. Nell nodded. Jack glanced at Nell as he and Jasmine paired up. Adriana went over to Nick. Tasha and Steve paired up. Nick went over to Jess. Rya and Keeley, being the last two, went together. The teacher put on some upbeat Spanish music.

"Our first dance is going to be the Salsa. Seeing as all of you have a good amount of dance, you should already know the moves. If not, follow your partner. One, two, three and begin!" The pairs started dancing along with the music. Mrs. Ross walked around and observed the pairs dancing. Jess danced with Nick. Nell smiled a Jason a bit.

"Ready?" He asked. Nell nodded a bit.

"I apologize if I step on your feet."

"Don't worry about it." Jason took the lead and danced. Nell was slightly off, but kept up. Tasha and Steve danced in perfect sync. She glanced at Nell from time to time. Nick flirted with Jess as he danced. Rya and Keeley didn't pay too much attention to Nell, to busy concentrating on their dance steps.

"Very good so far Class." Mrs. Ross praised. Jason smiled at Nell. His hand drifted down an inch or two, lower than necessary. She promptly stepped on his foot.

"Sorry." She glared at him. His hand instantly moved back up. Eric's mouthed curved up in a slight smile when Nell stepped on Jason's foot. He glanced around the room at the other students, catching a few looking at Nell. The song ended, and Mrs. Ross popped out the CD.

"Take a break." She said. Nell quickly stepped away from Jason. He smiled.

"Not bad Nell."

"Thanks." She said tersely. Tasha kissed Steve's cheek, and smiled seeing him blush. She walked over to Nell.

"You're a good dancer. How long have you been taking classes?"

"Not too long actually. A few months." She answered. "And thanks." She smiled. Tasha nodded.

"What's your favorite dance?"

"Definitely not the Salsa. I am kind of all over the place. So almost every kind." Tasha laughed. She flashed a glance in Eric's direction.

"Your guy is very cute." She commented. "And I'm not trying to take him. I have my own guy." She waved over at her blonde dance partner. Steve smiled at her. Nell blushed.

"Eric's amazing. I couldn't find someone better than him, even if I felt like trying. Tasha smiled charmingly.

"I better get back to my guy. Nice talking to you Nell." She tucked her bright red hair behind her ears and went back to Steve. Nell walked towards Eric and he met her in the middle, handing her a water bottle.

"You looked wonderful Honey."

"Thanks Hun." She said quietly, giving him a smile. She drank some water. Eric put an arm around her waist and pulled her close, shooting a glare at Jason. He quickly looked away.

"5 more minutes, then break is over." Mrs. Ross announced.  
Nell leaned to Eric.

"Thanks." She breathed.

"Not a problem at all." He murmured softly at all. She softly pecked his lips, then rested her head on his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head. She shut her eyes. "I don't like Jason." He whispered, right next to her ear so only she could hear. Nell gave a slight nod against his chest.

"Me either." She breathed.

* * *

"Break is over. Class, line up in 2 rows in the center of the floor." Ross ordered. The Class started to line up. Eric pecked Nell's cheek and released her so she could go dance. She stepped in line with everyone, and of course, Jason stood next to her. She sighed.

Eric bit his lip to keep himself from telling Jason to get away from Nell.

"We are going to learn some Latin dance steps. Follow along with me." She turned on the music and started instructing them on the steps. She started slow, then picked up speed. They kept dancing, but Jason always kept glancing at her. Nell shot him a glare, ready to step on him again. Tasha whispered something to Steve and he nodded. He discretely tripped Jason. Nell gave a small smile. Jason muttered under his breathe, but finally got back in the rhythm. Tasha just smirked and continued dancing. Eric smiled in Nell's direction. The teacher noticed what Tasha had done to Jason, but said nothing, just rolled her eyes not all that amused.

Nell kept dancing, until finally the song stopped. She sighed silently. She just wanted class to be over so she could go home…no not home. To her fiancé's house.

"Class is dismissed. Next lesson is two nights from now at 6 sharp. Do not be late." Mrs. Ross said. Tasha grabbed her bag. She waved to Nell before leaving with Steve. Jess squeezed Nick's hand. He kissed Jess's cheek. "Let's get dinner." He suggested. Jess smiled, and they left together, Nick's hand softly resting on her lower back. He handed her a motorcycle helmet and they hopped on the motorcycle and left. Rya and Keeley both left, going out to get drinks with some friends. The others left.

Eric took Nell's hand in his. "let's go home."

Nell nodded. She glanced at him, giving him a smile. "Awesome." They walked out to the car. He opened the door for her. "Except for the creep that wasn't too bad." He whispered.

Nell got in and buckled. She just nodded. "I hate dance class." She whispered once the door shut.

"It will get better." Eric told her. He drove to the safe house where they were staying.

Nell nodded. "I'm just glad it's over. For now." She glanced at him. "Time to relax…" She leaned back in the chair and yawned. Eric kept one hand on the steering wheel and pulled out his cellphone with the other. He dialed ops and put it on speaker phone.

* * *

Kensi spun around in the chair she sat in in front of one of the computers working when she heard the phone ring. She quickly grabbed it and also clicked it onto speaker, knowing who it was.

"Hey guys. How is everything going?" Sam walked into the room and came to stand beside Kensi.

"Nell proved her amazing dance skills. Most of the people in the class do not seem too bad. Except for a man named Jason. We don't know his last name."

"We will try to find some information on him." Sam promised. "Thanks." Eric said.

"Not a problem. I bet Nell did fantastic. She probably dances all the time." Deeks said.

"Actually I don't. But…thanks for the confidence." Nell said.

"Hey there Nell!"

"Hi Deeks." Nell said. Callen looked at the phone.

"Hi guys. Hanging in there?" He asked.

"Yeah. As best as can be expected." Eric answered him. Kensi looked at her partner. "You will both get through this." She said, trying to at least give them some confidence.

Nell gave a small smile. "Thanks."

"Remember to keep some time for yourselves. And I still want that wedding invitation!" Deeks said. Nell gave a small smile. Eric laughed.

"Whatever you say Deeks." Kensi smiled. She hit Deeks lightly.

"Who says they would want you there?" She teased.

"I expect they would have me in the party! Right Eric? Best Man Deeks?" Nell tried not to laugh. Sam and Callen laughed.

"You as the best man? I don't know Deeks." Eric said, joking. Kensi laughed. Deeks smirked.

"Come on Eric! Seriously! Us surfers have to stick together!" He smiled.

"Guess that is true….I do have a lot of friends who surf" Eric said, finally.. H parked at their house.

"Really?" Deeks complained. Nell unbuckled and sighed.

"Look, we just got back to the house now. Give us a call later."

"Bye guys!" Kensi said. "Talk to you both later." Sam added.

"Bye!" Deeks said, smiling. They hung up.

Eric unbuckled and got out. He looked at Nell. She gave him a small smile and took his hand.

He smiled at her and walked inside. It felt good to be back at the house. But still, it wasn't his house.

Nell immediately went upstairs and changed into a more comfortable skirt and tee shirt. She went downstairs and sat on the couch. "So, you don't have class tomorrow, so what would you like to do?" Eric asked her. He stood near the couch leaning against the wall.

"Not dance." She said quietly. "Other than that….I don't know."

"Alright." He tapped his fingers on his leg as he thought. "We could go to the beach, have a picnic, take a long walk, sit here and relax.."

"Anything sounds fine." She said, quietly. She glanced at him.

"We can just figure it out tomorrow then." Eric pushed off of the wall and sat beside her on the couch.

She folded her knees up under her.

"Ok."

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" he asked her.

"Not really." She said quietly. "I'm good…"

Eric turned on the TV but kept the volume down low, just so that there was some noise in the quiet house. Nell shut her eyes and leaned to him. Eric held her close to him.

She gave him a smile and pressed to his chest. Eric brushed his lips softly to her forehead. She just pressed closer to him, smiling. Eric smiled down at her.

"Comfy?"

"Very." She said.

"Good." Nell slowly relaxed, his warmth washing over her soothingly. She let out a deep sigh, smiling. Eric looked over at the baseball game on the TV. "It is so weird being away from Ops during the day." He remarked, hoping to start a conversation. She nodded.

"It's not….odd for me anymore. Being in this house is." She said. Eric squeezed her gently. Nell shut her eyes again. She felt herself….finally drifting off into a light sleep against his chest. Eric grabbed a blanket from the top of the couch and covered her with it. Nell snuggled closer, finally able to sleep. He shut his eyes and listened to the game. She let out a squeaky whimper, trying to press closer to him, her grip tightening. He softly rubbed her back. Nell calmed. Eric's phone rang. He sighed, not wanting to answer. He grabbed it before Nell would wake up.

* * *

"Well, they are doing ok." Callen said.

"That's a relief." Kensi responded. She sat back down again. Sam nodded. Kensi pulled up the website for the dance studio on the computer. Deeks looked over her shoulder. "Looking for someone named Jason." Kensi nodded. She tilted her head back to look up at his face and her head softly touched his chest. She gave a smile and looked back to the computer.

"I don't think the teacher is just going to post all her students names online though." She continued looking. Deeks smiled.

"I doubt it too. But maybe there's a picture gallery? With captions." He suggested.

"Good idea." She pulled up some photos posted on the website. Deeks smiled at her.

"Thanks." He looked the pics. "Or we could have tech run them through facial rec."

"I think we will have to run them through facial rec. They have captions but only first names." Kensi stated. She turned and stood up, poking him in the stomach as she walked by to go find one to the techs.

Deeks smiled. He scrolled through the pics. Kensi walked back in with Xena Werth. Xena immediately started running facial rec. Kensi stood next to Deeks, and he immediately poked her.

"That's for poking me." Kensi smirked and poked him back in the side where she knew he was ticklish. Deeks chuckled. "You!" He got her right in the ribs where she was really ticklish. Kensi started laughing, trying to fight off his hands.

"Now children, didn't you ever learn to keep your hands to yourselves?" Sam chided jokingly.

"She started it!" Deeks said, sneaking his hand in for another tickle, smiling.

"You didn't have to retaliate!" She looked at him again. "Stoppp." She told Deeks in between giggles. Callen glanced at them.

"Will they ever grow up?"

"Nope. Never." Sam said, watching them. Callen rolled his eyes. Deeks smiled.

"What's the magic word?" He asked, grabbing her hand, his other resting right by her ribs.

"Now!" Kensi answered. She freed her hand from his.

"Not quite the word I was looking for." Deeks said. Kensi smiled and stepped away from him.

"Got him! His name is Jason Rogers."

"Thanks Xena." Callen said. Xena grinned back at him as she walked away.

"Anytime Callen!" Sam sat at the computer and ran Jason Rogers through the database.

"He has a criminal record." Sam said quietly. Kensi froze.

"Aw fuck." Deeks said quietly. "He looks familiar." Deeks said, staring at the picture. Kensi looked at the picture, her brow furrowed as she thought.

"Criminal record of selling drugs and he was also a murder suspect in a case 2 years ago. Proved innocent though."

"Guy into dealing drugs. Going to dance lessons." Deeks said quietly. He ran his fingers through his hair. Callen dialed his phone.

* * *

"Hey Callen."

"Your pal, Jason? Name's Jason Rogers. He's a previous murder suspect from 2 years ago. Supposedly proven innocent. He's also a drug dealer." Eric glanced at Nell, seeing her sleeping.

"That's just wonderful. Thanks for letting us know." He sighed.

"No problem. Watch yourselves out there." Nell shivered, cold. She blinked slowly at him.

"We will." Eric pulled another blanket over them and held her closer, protectively. He hung up. Nell gave him a sleepy smile. He forced himself to give her a smile back. "Go back to sleep." He said gently. She nodded, blinking.

"You….ok?" She whispered. He didn't look…..happy.

"The guys found info on Jason….." Eric explained. Nell tightened her arms around him slightly.

"And…..?" His own arms tightened.

"And…he's been arrested for selling drugs. He was also a murder suspect." She blinked.

"Damn… I knew he was a jerk…but…damn."

"I know. I didn't peg him to be that bad." He looked at her. "You really need to be careful around him." He didn't like that Jason seemed to have an interest in Nell. It worried him. "

"I will." She sat up and looked at him. "And you do too." Her hand touched her cheek.

"Don't worry, I will." He placed his hand over hers. Eric smiled back. "Let's go upstairs and get some sleep."

"You are staying….right?" She whispered, clutching his hand.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't leave you." He stood and gently pulled her up with him. Nell followed him closely, clutching his hand. Once in their room, he climbed into their bed and slide over, to leave room for her next to him. She slid in next to him and pressed close to him. His arms wrapped around her and he leaned his head back. She shut her eyes and nestled to his chest. Eric breathed in her calming scent, and shut his eyes peacefully. Nell tried to relax. His hand softly stroked her hair, trying to lull her to sleep. She sighed and her eyes fluttered back shut. He sighed and gently held her close.

"No….leaving…." She whispered, half in dream already. "No leaving…" She pulled him tighter.

"I won't leave. I will never leave you…" Eric whispered his words soft and sincere. Nell slowly settled, still tense as she clung to him. He fell asleep, never letting go of Nell. She blinked awake and saw Eric still sleeping peacefully next to her. She silently tucked her head into the crook of his neck. _He always stays. I don't know why…..but he does._ She finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Some people are really screwed up." Kensi said quietly. Deeks nodded. Callen put his phone away then he and Kensi started helping Sam.

"Deeks, it was an LAPD case. Can you get us the files?"

"I'm on it." Deeks walked away and called Bates.

"What do you want Deeks?"

"That serial killer case you gave us? We have a suspect. Jason Rogers. He has a record and was a suspect in a previous case couple of years back. Domingo Rodriquez. Can we have the case file?"

"I'll have the case reports emailed to OSP. Anything else Deeks?" Bates asked.

"Not at the moment. Thanks." Deeks hung up. He walked over. "Bates is sending it over." Callen nodded. Kensi opened the report. Deeks looked over her shoulder.

"There was a lot of evidence against Jason. He only got cleared because his alibi checked out. Apparently he was with a girl. She could have lied to protect him though." Kensi said. Deeks nodded.

"Her name was withheld from the file." Sam said, slightly confused. That made no sense. Kensi frowned.

"Really? Ok, who's the lead detective?" Deeks asked.

"Detective Elizabeth Graver." Sam answered.

"I'll find her." Deeks called LAPD dispatch and asked for Elizabeth Graver. Dispatched connected him.

"This is Graver." Kensi waited for Deeks to finish.

"This is Detective Deeks. I'm a liaison between LAPD and NCIS. We need to talk about a case you had 2 years ago. The murder of Domingo Rodriquez."

"I remember the case. What do you want to know about it?" she asked. Deeks smiled.

"Your main suspect, Jason Rogers. Tell me about him." He asked, walking towards the group again.

"Jason was definitely a womanizer. He was constantly flirting with any cute girl he met. They guy is a total creep though. Gave me a chill down my spine just being in the interrogation room alone with him." She began. "He was the prime suspect for nearly the whole case until his alibi checker out. I still believe he was the killer though. But we caught another guy who ended up pleading guilty." Kensi stood up.

"Do you remember who the woman who confirmed his alibi? Her name was withheld." He asked, glancing at Kensi.

"Her name was withheld because she is in the witness protection program to keep her away from some bad people. I guess there's no harm in telling you right now. Violet Greth. They completely changed her name, so she doesn't exist anymore. I have no idea what her new idea is." She explained. Kensi met his gaze. Deeks nodded, grabbing paper.

"Jason may be a suspect in one of our cases. Anything else you can tell us that might help us?" He wrote down. Violet Greth: wit-pro. Jason: womanizer, flirt.

"Why was she in witness protection?" She mouth.

"Umm….we had a shrink talk to him while he was in our custody. And the doc said Jason is more of a talker, then acting. He said that someone would have to convince him into doing anything jurasic. He is not good at making decisions independently." Elizabeth said. Deeks jotted down Trouble with bad people. Then he moved back to Jason and wrote not violent without persuasion. Needs a boss. No independent decisions.

"Anything else you can think of?"

"I can't recall anything else that really stood out at the minute. But I'll give you a call if I think of something. I hope I could help."

"Thank you so much." Deeks said, before hanging up.

"So if he is the killer, then he's working with someone." Sam said.

"Great. 2 killers, just what we need. We don't even know if he even is the killer. Let's just hope he isn't. That way there's one less crazy killer to worry about." Kensi said. Deeks looked at them.

"Basically, he's a harmless flirt who gets bossed around." He summed up. "And of course, violet is in wit-pro."

"Great." Callen said.

"So basically, we aren't much further from where we started." Kensi said, sighing. She leaned to the table and looked at them.

"Ok. We should pull anything we can on Jason. Run him through. Phone records, bank records, anything." Callen said. "If he is the killer, he has to have someone bossing him around." Sam searched through all of Jason's records for anything suspicious. Callen checked the phone records. Deeks looked through the files.

"Graven said that she would have arrested him, but this other guy confessed. Named…..Joshua Berthon."

"I'll see if anything pops up about him." Kensi said. She started searching.

"Nothing unusual with Jason's bank accounts." Sam announced.

"No other reports on Jason." Deeks announced. Callen sighed.

"What we really need to figure out who this Violet girl is. This doesn't seem to getting us anywhere." Kensi said, annoyed.

"She's in wit-pro. All of her info will be erased."

"Let's just see." Deeks did some typing. "Got date of birth, date of death, previous address. Previous employment." He said. Sam sighed. "I don't like Jason." Callen nodded.

"Neither do I." Kensi agreed.

"Nell and Eric will do their best to stay away from him." Kensi leaned her head to Deeks' shoulder.

"They won't be able to all the time though." She said.

"But they only see him in dance class." Deeks assured her. "Other than that, it's just them." He gave her a smile. She turned her head so her face was pressed to the soft material of his shirt for comfort. . One arm looped around him.

"I still hope this is over soon."

"Me too." He whispered, putting his arm around her. "It's ok." He pecked the top of her head. "It will be soon." He looked at Sam and G. "I see only a couple options. One. We wait and see what happens at their next lesson. The only other way would have them inviting him over or something. And if he's the killer…..it risks them…and it risks blowing their covers. Hell….it's Eric and Nell…we can't just throw them right in." He said.

* * *

He lit up a cigarette, glancing out the car window. All the lights were off at the house. He chuckled. "I'll make her mine soon. Both of them." He flicked some of the ashes and then drove away.

* * *

There it is! Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review! Pretty please? Super big ice cream sundae please?

Until next time... A and K

P.S Really...the box is huge! You can't miss it!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hey guys, it's K! First time i actually am the one to post/edit the new chapter instead of A doing all the hard work to get it ready! Sorry it's been so long since we updated! A and I have been very busy with school and the holidays. We are very happy that we were able to post this chapter before New Years :) This chapter is a whole lot of nice fluff but in chapters comming up there will be more action mixed in too, don't worry. Anyway, enjoy and please leave a review, it would make us so happy! -A and K

Disclaimer: A and I do not own NCIS Los Angeles of any of it's charatcers... Santa didn't pull through with our wish this year, maybe next year if we are extra good...

* * *

Chapter 5

Nell snuggled close to Eric as she slowly woke up. She kept her eyes shut and didn't say anything, not wanting to risk waking Eric up as he slept soundlessly. His arms drew Nell closer to him s he felt her move. Nell smiled, letting him draw her closer. Eric woke up and smiled slowly at her.

"Good morning."

"Morning." Nell said, looking up at him.

"How did you sleep?" Eric asked her. He stretched but managed not to move Nell from where she was settled.

"Pretty well." She smiled at him softly.

"That's great." He smoothed her hair back from her face. "Ready for a day full of fun and relaxation?"

"Yes..." She said softly. "Definitely." She finished. Eric smiled and just laid there, holding her, not really wanting to get up yet. Nell shut her eyes peacefully, smiling. Eric kept his eyes open and watched her. She looked so beautiful no matter what she was doing. Nell blinked up at him, smiling, earning her a smile in return. "We should probably get up now..." Nell nodded against him.

"Guess so." Eric slowly sat up, gently pulling her into an upright position too.

* * *

Kensi smacked her alarm clock so it went to snooze when it went off. She rolled over and drifted back to sleep. After staying up early into the morning working independently trying to find out the witness protection girl's new identity and trying to dig more up on Jason, she was exhausted.

Deeks got up from bed, stretching as he hit his alarm clock to shut it off. He threw on some clothes and made his way into the kitchen for some coffee. Deeks drank his coffee, got in his car, and stopped for donuts and then parked at Kensi's house. He knocked on the door softly, then just used his spare key. He set the donuts on the table and looked around. He slowly poked his head in and saw her asleep. He smiled. Kensi grabbed her gun from under the mattress and jolted up in bed pointing it towards the intruder. She sleepily blinked at him and her eyes filled with recognition.

"Deeks." She mumbled. Kens set her gun beside the alarm clock and laid back down shutting her eyes again. Deeks looked at Kens.

"Princess...it's time to get up." He said, walking over to her bed. "Come on...upsie-daisy." Kensi groaned and put a pillow over her head.

"Too early for work." Her words were muffled from her face being pressed against the mattress and the pillow in the way. Deeks blinked.

"Kens...you ok?" He asked gently.

"I got 2 hours of sleep if even. I was busy trying to find out more on Violet..." Kensi sighed and threw the pillow on the floor. She rolled onto her back and opened her tired eyes to look at him.

"Do you want me to call Hetty? Maybe you can come in late..." He suggested. Kensi shook her head. She slowly got out of bed. Her hair was a mess around her face and she was dressed in one of her dads old marine shirts paired with cotton shorts. She walked past him to her closet to pick out clothes. Deeks watched her for a moment to make sure she really was ok then left the room and turned on her coffee maker. Kensi put on jeans, a purple short sleeve shirt, and boots. She grabbed her cell phone, badge, and gun before going out to the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, she found Deeks already finished with the coffee. He passed her a cup

"Ready?"

"Yeah, thanks." She flashed him a smile and went out to his car and got in, holding her morning beverage. Deeks smiled. He got in his car, buckled, and drove into work. Kensi alternated between sipping her coffee and resting her eyes. She glanced out the corner of her eye at Deeks. He smiled at her.

"You ok, sleeping beauty?"

"Uh huh." Kens mumbled. She smiled slightly. She ran her fingers through her hair before pulling it back into a pony tail. It was sloppy but she was too tired to care enough to fix it. Deeks reached around behind him at a stoplight and grabbed the donuts.

"I think you need sugar." He said, setting them in her lap. "They aren't all yours, but at least you might stay awake til we're at Ops." Kensi thanked him and took out a chocolate donut. She ate it as he drove.

* * *

Sam finished his morning run and returned home. He showered and dressed quickly before going to work. Callen looked up when Sam walked in. He sipped his coffee and went back to his computer.

"Morning, G." Sam greeted. He sat at his desk. Callen nodded to Sam.

"Morning." He scrolled down. "I've been trying to look up stuff on Jason." He explained. "He's 31. Graduated from Los Angeles County High School. Currently, he's a business man who for some reason, got into drugs and dancing. Not much else is popping up." Callen said. Sam nodded.

"Any information about him is helpful." He went on the dance studios website.

"Very true." Callen said. He continued looking.

"Nell doesn't have class today." Sam stated after looking at the class schedule. He wondered what the two lovebirds would do on their free day. Callen nodded.

"At least they don't have to worry about Jason bothering them." He said, smiling. "That'll be a load of their minds."

"Yeah they won't have to worry for once." Sam agreed.

"Exactly." Sam glanced at the time. Kensi and Deeks were late. One of them must have slept in again. Callen followed Sam's gaze.

"Kens was taking it a little rough. Maybe she didn't sleep well. Hell, maybe they stopped for breakfast. Kensi without sugar equals a bad...bad day." Sam agreed.

"She'll be ok though. And she seriously has one big sweet tooth. She's like a sugar addict."

"Yea, I never figured that one out." Callen chuckled. Sam chuckled.

"I don't think anyone's figured it out. But if it keeps her happy, that's perfectly ok."

"Very true." Callen kept working. Sam turned his attention back to his laptop as Callen looked through some files. He looked through the pictures on the dance class site.

* * *

Deeks chuckled and parked at Ops. He got out and opened her door. Kensi got out. She smiled at him and carried the donuts and her coffee inside. Sam looked up as she came in.

"Hey, Kens. " She set the donuts and her coffee down and gave a small wave in greeting before sitting down in her chair. "Rough morning?" he asked. Kensi didn't have to answer, saved by Deeks as he walked in.

"The line for the donuts was out the damn door." He said, tossing his cup in the garbage. Callen rolled his eyes.

"Out the door. Really?" Deeks nodded.

"Almost around the corner." Kensi smirked and nodded.

"If you say so." Sam said. He did not believe a word Deeks said. Deeks in turn rolled his eyes.

"It was. So you better eat them, before Kensi and I devour the whole box." He took a donut for himself, smiling. Sam took a donut before returning to what he was doing, rolling his eyes at the cheeky Liaison.

Kensi smirked and grabbed another donut setting it on a napkin then booting up her laptop. She rubbed her eyes before blinking at the bright screen. Deeks chuckled and ate his donut as Callen looked in the box.

"Really Deeks? You ate the only glazed one?" He complained taking a jelly filled on instead.

"I bought them." Deeks stuck out his tongue, laughing.

"Jerk." Kensi laughed quietly at Callen and Deeks.

"Don't pick on my partner." She told Callen, joking around.

"He deserved it." Sam said, chuckling. Deeks looked at them.

"Really? I did warn him. Besides, I asked for variety, not a whole box of glazed." He said. Callen rolled his eyes. Kensi ate her donut and watched the guys. They were definitely entertaining.

"Forget it, Deeks." Sam said, with a smirk. It was fun to pick on the detective sometimes. Deeks laughed. He finished his donut before sobering up.

"Did you guys find anything?" He asked quietly, looking to Sam and Callen. "Or at least hear from them?" Callen paused the typing he had begun to look at Deeks.

"Didn't hear from them yet. Nell does not have class today so they might be sleeping in so we didn't want to bother them yet." Sam answered before Callen could. Kensi taped her finger on the desk.

"I've been looking into Violet. Not much has popped up yet. There has to be some loophole to get her information. Homeland security isn't that good." Deeks nodded.

"Well, that should keep them out of danger for the day." He gave a hopeful smile. Then he looked at Kensi. "I wonder if there's someone else here who could..." He looked around and didn't see Hetty. "Hack into Homeland Security." He ran his fingers through his hair. "The only one I know who could have done that would have been able to do that would have been Eric and Nell." He added. Callen looked up.

"That could work. If we had someone. I know there's someone in DC who could do it, but I have no idea about here. I've only ever seen Eric and Nell do it." Callen replied, thinking. He looked at Deeks. "I guess I should let Shaggy have the glazed donuts more often. It's almost like his 'Scooby Snacks'." Deeks rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Glazed donuts!" He grinned. Callen rolled his eyes back and snatched another donut. "You're just jealous because I have better hair." Deeks said. Sam laughed. He was not going to comment on that, because then the argument would just go on and on. Kensi snorted. They were just like kids. She stood up.

"Well while you guys have your nice little discussion, I am going to get some work done." She smiled charmingly and walked from the room. Deeks rolled his eyes. Then he sighed.

"Do we have anyone else that could do it?" He asked. Callen thought. Deeks blinked. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I think that's what Kensi went to go find out." Sam said.

* * *

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"A bagel." Nell said, rubbing her eyes.

"Alright. Simple enough." He got up slowly and made his way to the kitchen. "cream cheese?" he asked.

"Yes please." Nell said, getting up to follow him slowly, after putting on her slippers. Eric got out bagels and cream cheese before starting the coffee maker while Nell got out plates and mugs. She sat down quickly. Eric looked at her. He put the bagels and cream cheese at the table and poured them both coffees before sitting. Nell sipped her coffee slowly, blinking. She spread some cream cheese on her bagel opposed to Eric who ate his bagel plain.

"Decide what we are doing today yet?" Nell thought.

"Anything that does not include spandex or ballroom dancing." She said softly. "Other than that, I don't know. You pick." She took a few bites. Eric chuckled.

"Ok... how about a trip to the beach with a picnic?" It was simple enough and relaxing. He continued to munch on his bagel stopping to drink coffee occasionally. Nell smiled.

"It's a good idea." She said after finishing her bagel. "I like it."

"Glad you think so." He said, cleaning up their dishes. Nell smiled and then made her way upstairs to get dressed. She pulled on some shorts and a tee-shirt, over her alias's bathing suit. Eric followed her upstairs. He went into the bathroom quick to change into swim trunks. He kept his same tee-shirt on though, seeing no reason to change it. He smiled at Nell after walking out then went downstairs to get other stuff ready. Nell joined him once she slid on her flip-flops.

"What else do we need?" She asked.

"Uh.. .. Sunscreen would probably be good.. And anything else you think you might want." Eric answered. He started packing up stuff for lunch. He made sure to pack things that would not spoil since they probably would not be eating for a while seeing as though they just ate breakfast. Nell nodded and grabbed some sunscreen and towels. She put them in the bag, then watched Eric pack up their lunch. Eric finished packing then slung the cooler on his arm.

"You ready to go?" He asked her with a smile. "We should probably check in with OPS first before Kensi freaks out on us for not letting her know if we are ok."

"Yea, I'm ready. And that would probably be a good idea." Nell said, smiling. Eric nodded and took out his cell phone. He called Kensi. She didn't answer though because her phone was on her desk. He waited patiently.

Sam grabbed Kensi's phone when it vibrated and put it on speaker seeing who it was.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Why are you answering Kensi's phone?" Eric asked, curious.

"She wandered off and left it on her desk. Now can you answer my question?"

"everything is fine." Eric put the call on speaker so Nell could talk if she wanted to. Kensi paused from where she was almost at Hetty's office when she heard Eric's voice. She jogged back to the bullpen, not wanting to miss hearing from the techs.

"Yea, we're good." Nell said. Deeks smiled.

"That's great to hear. We're working on stuff here, so we'll let you know when we find something. Just be careful around Jason." He said. Nell nodded.

"I will." She glanced at Eric, smiling a little.

"Good." Callen said.

"What are you guys going to do today?" Kensi asked.

"What fun would it be if we told you?" Eric teased. She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"You are no fun. Just whatever you are doing stay safe."

"And keep out of trouble." Sam added to Kensi's last sentence.

"We will." Nell said. "No trouble." Deeks smiled.

"Good. Call back later, if we don't call you first. Hopefully we'll have something for you soon." He said.

"Hopefully."

"Nell, besides Jason is there anyone else in your dance class who seem sketchy or just not normal?" Kensi asked, curious for more leads or people to look into. Eric looked at Nell meanwhile Sam glanced at Kensi.

"Most of the guys didn't really pay any attention to me. There was one girl...Tasha, got her partner to step on Jason's foot for me. But that was nice. I didn't think she was creepy."

"Ok. Thanks. Have fun today." Kensi said. Sam smiled glad someone had stuck up for Nell against Jason.

"Thanks." Nell said.

"Bye Guys." Callen blinked as they hung up.

"Tasha doesn't sound bad. In fact, she may have dirt on Jason." He remarked. Deeks nodded.

"Yea, we would just have to be careful to leave Nell and Eric out of it so we don't blow their covers."

* * *

Eric put his phone away and took Nell's hand. He led her outside. Nell followed him, smiling. He opened the car door for her and then put everything in the back before getting in. Nell got in and buckled. She smiled at Eric. Eric smiled back at her. He held her hand as he drove to the beach. Nell squeezed his hand. Eric found a spot to park. He parked the car and got out. He held open the car door for Nell. Nell grinned and got out.

"Thanks." She said, smiling. She popped the trunk open. Eric grabbed some of the stuff. Nell got the rest of it, talking his hand. He squeezed her hand and led her over to the boardwalk. It was such a nice day out. Nell smiled at him brightly.

"It's beautiful out..." She whispered.

"It is a really nice day." Eric agreed. He found a good spot on the beach and laid down a blanket. He sat the food cooler down near the edge. Nell nodded. She set the things down on the edge of the blanket. She sat down and smiled as she kicked off her flip-flops, dipping her toes into the sand. Eric sat beside her, his shoulder brushing against hers. He looked at her then gazed out at the ocean. Nell leaned to him a little.

"It's so peaceful out here..." She said softly.

"Yeah. I wish it could be this peaceful everywhere in the world." Eric put his arm around her.

"Definitely." Nell whispered. She pressed close to him. Eric squeezed her shoulder softly. He leaned his head to hers. Nell smiled softly and put her arms around him. She snuggled close. Eric looked away from the ocean and looked at her instead. The ocean was pretty but not as pretty as she was. Nell blinked at him, biting her lip.

"What?" She whispered. She tightened her arms slightly.

"Nothing. Just thinking about you." Eric said with a soft smile on his lips. Nell smiled, letting out a quiet giggle.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes really. I've decided that there is nothing in the world as amazing as you." Eric said with a loving smile. Nell blushed, smiling.

"Aw..." She breathed. She softly kissed his cheek. "Thanks..."

"Well it is true." Eric tilted her face towards his and kissed her lips. Nell smiled and kissed him again. She snuggled up to him.

"You're so sweet."

"Not as sweet as you..." He nuzzled his face to her soft hair and pulled her tight. Nell shut her eyes, smiling. Her cheeks were a light pink. She could just stay like this for hours and hours. Eric softly played with her hair. He smiled. Nell smiled and snuggled close. He shut his own eyes and leaned to her.

* * *

Kensi left the bullpen and went to Hetty's office.

"Xana might be of some help to you Ms. Blye. But the database is extremely protected. I will speak to her." Hetty said. It was like she could read minds sometimes.

"Thanks Hetty." Kensi said.

* * *

Sam nodded to Deeks and Callen after putting Kensi's phone back.

"We need a good excuse to talk to her and bring up Jason or she might get suspicious."

"Yeah. Probably wouldn't be good to mention any murder issues. We can mention a case, we just need to make one up..." Callen paused. "Wait." He looked at Deeks. "It'd be less suspicious if LAPD showed up asking questions, then Navy cops." Deeks nodded.

"But what am I asking about? Probably not something like...spousal abuse. We mention anything with women and violence, she was freak and take things into her own hands." Kensi walked back over to the rest of her team.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Talking to Tasha." Sam answered her. Deeks looked at Kensi.

"We need a good excuse to talk to her." He said, "Did Hetty have any ideas?" He asked. Kensi shook her head.

"Maybe you can just say that you are looking for someone who might have witnessed a crime. And give her Jason's description. She should recognize him and you should easily be able to get her to talk. Plus she won't get suspicious." she suggested. Deeks nodded.

"I'm on it." He looked up Tasha's name from the list and searched for her address. "I'll be back." He got his gun and holstered it, with his LAPD badge. He looked at Kensi. "You staying or coming for the ride?"

"I'm coming." Kensi answered. She wasn't going to let him go by himself. She slid her phone into her pocket and stood up. Deeks smiled.

"Let's go." He walked out to the car and got in. Kensi followed him out and got in. She smiled at her partner. Deeks smiled back. He started the car and drove.

Kensi turned on the radio to her techno station and grinned. She glanced sideways at him.

"Really Kens?" Deeks asked, smirking. "Techno?" He rolled his eyes and kept driving, smirking at her as he drove.

"Really. I like it." Kensi said matter of factually. She smiled at him. "No complaining. You had control of the radio last time."

"Ugh. Fine. I get it on the way back." Deeks rolled his eyes, smiling. He drove down the road.

"Who says I will let you change the station?" She quipped teasingly. Her gaze moved to rest on him.

"It'll be my turn." Deek said quickly, sticking his tongue out.

"Anndddddd...?" Kensi said smiling. "Your point?" She turned the music up louder.

"It's your turn now. So it's mine later. I will fight for my turn." He shouted over the music.

"Whatever you say, Shaggy." Kensi shouted back. Deeks rolled his eyes. He parked and then got out. Kensi stayed in the car and crossed her arms over her chest, keeping a close eye on him.

* * *

Tasha heard a car pull up and glanced out the window. Deeks walked up to the door and knocked. "LAPD, just got a couple of questions for you." He said. He stepped back and waited. Tasha slowly opened the front door.

"Police? What do the police want with me?" She looked at Deeks confused. He pulled out his badge. "Nothing to deal specifically with you, Miss, I promise. I'm Detective Deeks. I'm investigating a crash from a few streets over and I was wondering if perhaps you might have seen someone wandering around. It doesn't look like he was involved, but we just need to hear his side of the story. It would have been around 9 PM Sunday night. "He pulled out his notepad. "About 5' 7, brown hair, medium build. Someone said he had a tattoo on his shoulder. Said it was the head of a snake." Tasha recognized the description right away. Kensi could tell from the look on Tasha's face. She read the woman's lips along with Deeks' to keep up with what was going on.

"Oh you must be talking about the creep, Jason."

"Jason? Does he live around here?" He asked, taking out his notebook.

"Unfortunately, yes. He lives on Westfield Street. Not exactly sure which house is his though." Tasha told him. Deeks nodded.

"Ok. Is there anything you can tell me about him?" He asked.

"I've known him for a while so just ask whatever you want to know. I could talk for hours about that piece of scum." Tasha replied truthfully. She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Anything you can tell me about him can help." Deeks said. "Do you know if he has a girlfriend? Someone who might know where he is?"

"He's single as far as I know. Don't think anyone would want to date him. He's gotten in trouble with the law a few times. So has his younger sister. She is a pot head. She is very close to her brother. Especially since their parents died.. tragic story." Tasha said.

"So he has women problems?" Deeks asked. "That makes sense; our witness said he was arguing with a lady." He said.

"He does argue a lot with women. Any woman that he doesn't argue with he tries to charm into his bed." she snorted. "He tried it on me. I kicked him where it hurts and he now knows not to mess with me. He was hitting on some pretty red-head yesterday. Poor thing was in no way interested. She was married to a very cute blonde. Anyway I may have tripped him just to make him piss off. He shouldn't mess with innocent people. Guys need to learn the signs when a girl isn't interested." Deeks nodded. "Oh." He looked at her. "Doesn't sound too nice. Has he ever been violent?" He asked immediately.

"Yeah... on occasion. He does have a temper. When he loses it he totally loses it. It's not that often but when it does.. you don't want to be anywhere near him." Tasha shuddered slightly at the thought.

"Ok. Well thank you for your help. If you can think of anything else, don't hesitate to call me." He handed her a card. "And don't be afraid to call if you see him completely lose it." He added.

Tasha nodded. She smiled. "Ok. Will do." Deeks nodded then walked back to the car.

* * *

"This is perfect." Nell whispered. Eric nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I don't think it could get much better than this."

"It couldn't..." She nestled her head onto his shoulder. She wrapped her arms loosely around him. He moved to lie down on the towel causing her to practically fall on top of him. He chuckled.

"Sorry." He was grinning though. Nell gave him a smile.

"It's ok." She ran her hand over his hair slowly, grinning. He touched her cheek softly and kissed her. Nell smiled and nestled herself close to him, kissing him softly again. Eric kissed her back. His hands softly ran up and down her back. Nell grinned softly and nestled her head to his neck with a sigh. Eric looked out again at the ocean. His thoughts again wandered. He wondered if he would be able to convince her to let him teach her to surf eventually.

"I smell smoke..." Nell murmured, touching his cheek. "You're thinking." She kissed his jaw softly. Eric chuckled.

"Thinking about surfing. And maybe teaching you..if you'd want."

"You do realize that...would be a huge disaster." Nell said, looking at him. "Like the ocean would never ever be able to recover from this...disaster."

"I think you would do fine." Eric told her. He smiled. "It is hard but it just takes some practice to get good." Nell bit her lip.

"Ok. If you think so..." She smiled.

"Don't look so worried. I won't let anything happen to you." Eric said then kissed her.

"Ok." She smiled. She kissed him. "I trust you."Eric smiled.

"Good." He kissed her back softly. Nell snuggled to him. She slipped her arms around him softly. Eric leaned against her. He scooped her up in his arms and grinned.

"Time to go swimming."Nell giggled.

"Eric!" She had a grin on her face as she kicked a little. "Don't you dare drop me!" She squealed. Eric took off her shoes and kicked his own off before walking towards the water.

"Are you sure I can't?" he teased, letting go of her but then quickly catching her safely.

"ERIC!" She slipped her arms around his neck and clung. "Don't you dare!" Eric laughed. He kissed her near her ear and walked into the ocean still holding her tight.

"But that would be a lot more fun." he joked.

"No it wouldn't! That water is cold!" She squealed. She clung tighter to him. Eric walked in until the water was a little above his knees. He dipped her feet into the cold water.

"It isn't that bad."

"Not bad for you, Mr. Surfer!" She laughed and smiled up at him, before kicking a little water up at him. "Hey!" He said when the cold water hit his arm. He dipped her further into the water in retaliation. Nell laughed and just splashed him even more.

"That's for almost dropping me!" Eric chuckled.

"Guess I deserved that." He walked a little deeper into the ocean. Nell laughed.

"Yes you did." She shifted in his arms and their lips met in a soft kiss.

* * *

"Let's get back to Ops." He said immediately, turning on the radio, but turning it down. "I don't like this guy." He said, glancing at Kensi as he pulled out. "At all." Kensi's face was grim, all the playfulness from earlier gone. Reading lips was a good skill to have but not when she had to find out more bad things.

"Nell and Eric should not be around someone like him. They really shouldn't. That is our job to deal with assholes like that not theirs. They aren't trained for it. Deeks, I've never liked putting them undercover from the start.. but now it's just even worse." She sighed and her mismatched brown eyes looked to him for some response.

"I know Kens, I know." He kept driving. "We just have to wrap this up as soon as we can. They've got the day of today, so they should be ok..." He turned. "They aren't helpless. Eric and Nell are smart enough to not split up and stay near others." Kensi nodded.

"But if he is working with someone else there could be a problem. It's just more risky." She glanced out the window before returning her full attention to Deeks.

"Let's just keep running him. More bank statements, find out where he's been, who he's been with. We do have more possibilities." Deeks said. Kensi nodded again.

"Something has to come up eventually."

"Very true." Deeks pulled into Ops and parked before climbing out. He waited for her. Kensi got out. She went over to her partner and pulled him into a tight hug. Deeks squeezed her tight.

"Thanks." He gave her a small smile.

"Anytime partner." Kensi leaned to him. Her head rested under his chin softly. Deeks rubbed her back lightly. He kissed her hair lightly. Kensi closed her eyes and relished this time she had alone with Deeks. She brought her hand up to his cheek. Deeks shut his eyes and leaned to her hand. He kissed her forehead. Kensi was glad to be there with Deeks. Just having him with her had a calming effect on her.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." she murmured with a sigh.

"Me too. But we have to go to work soon. After work...we can. I promise." He softly kissed her hand.

"Ok..." She released him slowly. She pecked him on the lips and slipped her hand into his. Deeks smiled. He squeezed her hand and led her inside.

Callen looked up and blinked when they walked in. Sam looked at them.

"What did you learn?"

"That Jason is just a big creep." Kensi said, stating the obvious.

"A big creep and a huge jerk." Deeks said. "He does have a lot of problem with women. Either he argues and fights with them, or he tries to charm them into bed. Tasha said he has gotten violent at times. Apparently badly violent. Parents died when he was young and his sister is a pot head." He recounted. Sam sighed.

"Alright. We need to get this case solved and quick." Sam said, to which Kensi quickly agreed. Callen nodded.

"Yea we do." Deeks nodded.

"She said Jason does not have a girlfriend, so we have nothing to go on with that." He added. Kensi leaned against Deeks' and Sam's desk.

"We just need to keep looking into him. And maybe some other people just in case."

"It has to do with that dance studio. Did we run checks on anyone else in the class?" Callen said.

"No. Just Jason because he was a prick to Nell." Deeks said.

"Guess we have something to do now." Kensi said, opening her laptop.

"Yea, we do." Deeks started on the first few names on the list while Callen took a few other names. Kensi and Sam each took a few names and got to work.

"I don't think any of mine stand out." Callen shook his head.

"Mine either." Deeks said. He kept checking though.

"Same." Kensi added once she looked through all her names.

"Got one. Nothing too major though. Keeley Danvers. She has a charge against her for harassment. She threw a couple punches at a guy." Sam said.

"At least we have someone to talk to now. It's a start."

* * *

He watched from where he stood, hidden behind a bunch of palm trees. They looked so happy and peaceful. He snapped a picture with his camera so he could look back at it later in memory. They may be happy now but that all would eventually change.

"No one can save you. No one."

* * *

A/N Well, hope everyone liked it! Please leave a review even if it just says that you liekd it. It would motivate us to get working on the next chapter faster and it puts smiles on out faces :)


	6. Chapter 6

I know what you all must be thinking...it's April. And this is your FIRST update of the new year? Yes...and we're sorry. It took a bit of planning and thinking to get this one out. It's still a work in progress. I'm frustrated too. Writers Block almost won. But, we are back with Chapter 6! Also, K didn't have a chance to thank everyone who Favorited/reviewed/followed us, so I wanted to give everyone their spotlight.

Thanks to:

Yes-Please-I'mLying, La Yu, addicted-to-cereal, ncisgirl4ever,:For Following BTW

CrazyWomanLovesYou, Lover of Reid, NCISLAlover24 ,BeWitchingRedhead36 for Reviewing BTW. (and yes...I do agree he is creepy. I hope to avoid any guy like him in the future.)

Emma-Rosexo, for following us

I'd also like to thank everyone who followed/Favorited/and reviewed Together of the Holidays, Cupcakes, and Saved!

If I missed anyone...I apologize. We appreciate each and every one of you! Thank you all!

**On a more somber note... This chapter is dedicated to the families, friends, and victims of the Boston Marathon Bombing early last week. A and K 3 Boston and the Victims! Hopefully they can all find closure in the fact that the suspects are dead/in custody. You have been in our prayers.**

Disclaimer: Based on the long wait for this chapter...we don't own NCIS LA or any characters you may recognize.

Now...you've waited long enough...Here's Chapter 6

* * *

Chapter 6

Deeks sat in Ops, scrolling through information on his computer. So far, it had been two more days, but they still couldn't find anything substantial in the case. He pulled up rosters for the rest of the dance classes and started running them though the database, just trying to find something. Callen was still searching through Jason's financials. Kensi walked into Ops and sat next to her partner, sliding her cell phone into her pocket. She settled in Sam's chair, glancing at Sam who was sitting next to Callen. Deeks smiled at Kensi.

"What time are we meeting them?" He asked.

"Noon." Kensi answered. She slid her chair closer so she could view his computer screen better. Plus, being closer to him was always nice.

"That's good." Deeks smiled and squeezed her hand. "So far, I'm not finding anyone suspicious in the other classes." He admitted. Kensi nodded. She held his hand loosely.

"Whenever we have an idea, it doesn't seem to lead anywhere." She said almost sadly.

"We'll work it out. Hopefully Nell and Eric will have something helpful." He said softly, squeezing her hand again. Kensi nodded.

"Hopefully." She said. She squeezed his hand back.

"We might want to get going. It's already 11:15." Kensi nodded and stood. She pulled out her car keys, clearly planning on driving. Deeks chuckled when she grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. They got in and buckled. Kensi leaned over and kissed his cheek before starting the car. Kensi drove to an old diner that wasn't too far from where Eric and Nell were staying. She put the car in park and they both took off their seatbelts. Kensi tapped her fingers against the steering wheel.

"I'm surprised we are early."

"Yeah, I thought we would be late. There was just less traffic than usual." She ran her fingers through her hair as her eyes scanned their surroundings.

* * *

Nell walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of iced tea. She sipped it and walked over to Eric. "Did you hear from Kensi on our meeting later? Are we going in? Or are we meeting for lunch?"

"Just for lunch." Eric answered, setting down his laptop.

"Cool. I can't wait to see them."

"It seems like we haven't seen them in forever." He slipped his arm around her.

"Yeah, but it's only been a few days." She said. She leaned to him, nestling to his shoulder. Eric kissed her hair and held her to his side.

"I know." Nell smiled and giggled. Eric smiled and stroked her hair back from her beautiful face. Nell snuggled close to him and beamed up at him. He kissed her cheek. She snuggled closer and pressed a light kiss to his jaw. He lightly kissed her on the lips and tucked another strand of hair behind her ear. She pulled her knees under her and they leaned together. After a couple of minutes, Eric stood up. "We better go now so we aren't late." Nell jogged upstairs and threw on her dance clothes and a hoodie, before coming back down. She grabbed her purse.

"I'm ready." Eric got his keys, phone, and wallet, before leading Nell out to their car. As usual, he opened her door for her. Nell pecked his cheek, and they both got in and buckled. Eric drove to the diner.

* * *

"Here they come." Deeks said. Nell waited until Eric parked, then got out. She smiled at him. Eric got out and wrapped his arm around Nell, leading her inside. Both Kensi and Deeks followed them inside. They sat at the table, Kensi and Deeks across from Eric and Nell.

"Hey guys." Nell said, smiling.

"Hey Nell, Eric. How are you guys doing?"

"We're doing alright." Eric answered truthfully. Kensi nodded.

"How are things with Jason?" She asked, right before a waitress walked over, asking for drinks. They all ordered, before Nell glanced at Eric and back at Kensi and Deeks, rolling her eyes.

"I can't stand him. He still gives me those creepy looks. I think he's jealous. Tasha likes to take care of him if he comes around."

"Oh, we met Tasha. She seems nice and really nosy." Nell gave a smile for a few moments, then it dropped.

"Jason...just...he just gives me a bad feeling." Eric nodded. Something about Jason just wasn't right.

"I think most people get that feeling just by looking at him. He's more than your average creeper." Kensi replied. Her hand found Deeks' under the table.

"He's just an asshole." Nell said quickly, then blushed. Deeks chuckled, squeezing Kensi's hand. "Did you really just curse?" Nell nodded, biting her lip, looking embarrassed. Kensi's eyes widened and she smirked.

"Nice one." She said. Eric wrapped his arm around Nell and chuckled.

"That's the only way to describe him." Nell said softly, leaning into Eric.

"It sounds like it." Deeks remarked. The waitress brought their drinks and set them at the table, then took the rest of their orders. Kensi stirred her iced tea with her straw. "I see your cover seems to be holding up well." Kensi commented softly, changing the tone to a lighter one and nodding towards Eric's arm around Nell. She smirked. Eric didn't move his arm though.

"Of course. And don't think we can't see you two holding hands." He retorted. Nell smiled and leaning to Eric, grinning.

"Don't think we didn't see you at the karaoke bar. You two were all over each other. Completely." She sipped her water. Deeks chuckled.

"We still didn't get your wedding invites." He said, trying to get the conversation back to Eric and Nell.

"When are we going to get YOUR wedding invites?" She asked them, giving a little smirk.

"Touché." Deeks said, laughing. Kensi's eye brows rose. _Did Nell and Eric really just win that banter? Huh. Well...that was different. _She ran her thumb across Deeks' knuckles. She would let them have it this time. "Touché, Touché..." She sang near Deeks' ear, smirking. Teasing him was always fun.

"Only this time..." He said softly.

"Definitely." She said. Eric gave Nell a gentle squeeze and smiled. Eric gave Nell a gentle squeeze and smiled. They outsmarted the King and Queen of banter.

"Nice comeback." He whispered in her ear.

"Thanks." She murmured, chuckling. The waitress brought back their food. Kensi let go of his hand so they could eat, Eric kissing Nell's cheek when he passed her the plate of food. They ate quietly.

"So how have you guys been holding up without us?" Eric asked. Kensi stole one of Deeks' fries.

"Xena's is holding the fort down ok when we need her. But she still isn't either of you."

"Xena's pretty good." Nell said.

"Again, she's Xena. Not you guys. Big difference. I won't complain about your whistle for a few weeks. She just yells at us when she has something." Nell laughed. "No really, she yells. Like a very pissed off Callen in interrogation. It's bad." Deeks said. Eric chuckled, determined to find a whistle that was so obnoxious that Deeks would change his mind. Kensi saw his look and grinned, knowing the tech was planning something. Deeks glanced at Kensi.

"I should have not said that." He said quietly. Nell laughed, smiling. She ate her lunch, holding Eric's hand under the table as they ate.

"No you shouldn't have. Now you are definitely calling for it." Kensi said.

"Oh joy." Deeks muttered. Kensi smirked and took a moment to actually watch Nell and Eric. They looked happy together, like a natural couple. No way was their relationship just a cover. They were in no way just acting. Eric gave her a weird look then chuckled, catching her watching.

"What now, Kens?" He asked.

"Nothing." She answered, innocently.

"You were staring." Nell said. "I could feel it." She took a few more bites, then looked back at Kensi. Deeks nudged Kensi, chuckling. He could tell she was thinking the same thing he was, but, he just made it less obvious. Nell and Eric just looked...plain...in love. And they weren't meant for undercover, so it was obvious that was not just an act. And if it possibly was, then damn they could act.

"Was not." Kensi scoffed, looking down at her food. Eric chuckled and shook his head. He wasn't going to argue with her.

"She is definitely jealous that you have me and she is stuck with Shaggy." He whispered teasingly in Nell's ear.

"Whispering isn't nice." Kensi said, smiling.

"I am not Shaggy~" Deeks said as Nell giggled and hugged Eric.

"Then again, I'm very glad she's stuck with Shaggy. Because I have you for myself." She murmured the last part in his ear.

"Oh it is on now." Deeks said, trying not to laugh. Eric held Nell close. He kissed her temple.

* * *

_**A/N: So...this part got a little confusing. The parts labeled Deeks/Kensi moments and Nell/Eric moments are happening at the same time in the diner. It sounded too confusing to keep it together. **_

(Kens and Deeks moments)

Kensi laughed, and pecked Deeks on the cheek.

"Don't worry, they still love you." She joked. Deeks' pout turned to a smile and he glanced at her.

"Thanks." He said, lightly pecking her cheek. Kensi smiled at him.

"But...I love you more." She whispered. Deeks beamed at her. He stroked her cheek.

"And...I love you... More than anyone else does."

"Well, Monty might tie you on that one." Kensi teased. "Your dog adores me too." Her face moved closer to his. Her hand came to rest lightly on his knee.

"Well, Monty definitely wouldn't do this." His lips pressed lightly against hers, his eyes shut for a few seconds, before he blinked up at her. Kensi slowly smiled. Her lips captured his and kissed him softly.

"No he wouldn't. Maybe that's why I like you more. Just don't tell him that, his feelings would get hurt." She murmured.

"I think your secret is safe with me. Monty doesn't need any more therapy." He murmured, smiling.

"You have a point."

"Besides, I can't afford therapy for him. It's expensive. Super expensive." He stroked her hair.

* * *

(Same time, Nell and Eric's half of the table.)

Nell snuggled to Eric's side, her head leaning to his. His head rested on hers. She lightly kissed his lips, beaming. Eric kissed her back, his hand cupping the back of her head. Nell kissed him back softly, her hand touching his cheek. Eric only broke off the kiss when he needed air. He smiled and leaned his forehead to hers. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Nell whispered. Eric kissed her once more than slowly let her go. He kept his arm around her waist through, Nell snuggling to his side. The blinked up, seeing Kensi and Deeks finally looking at them.

"Ugh, It's almost time for class." She complained. "Woo-hoo." Eric nodded, looking at the time on his watch. The smile left Kensi's face. _Great. Just Great. Now Nell has to go deal with the creep._ Deeks squeezed Kensi's hand gently. Nell blinked. "So much fun." She said sarcastically. "You can tell Hetty that is she ever brings spandex back into wardrobe for me, I will kill her with her own letter opener." She told Kensi. Kensi smiled a little.

"I'll make sure she knows." She said with a chuckle. Eric smiled at the two girls. They had gotten quite close which was great. Nell smiled at everyone.

"Talk to you guys soon." She said, going to get up. She had to do a little adjusting when the spandex rode up. She looked at Kensi.

"Spandex is evil." Deeks nudged Kensi gently. Eric stood next to Nell.

"Oh, I know." Kensi said, standing with Deeks. Deeks and Eric both threw some money on the table as Kensi hugged Nell. "It helps that we are two pretty girls. Guys always want to pay for us." She said, close to her ear so only she could hear, a smile played on her lips.

"That's perfectly fine. My money's at home." She said softly, hugging her back.

"Stay safe."

"I will." Nell said softly. Eric glanced at the girls, then raised an eyebrow to Deeks, who shrugged in return.

"Maybe they are plotting against us." Deeks suggested.

"That's a possibility." Deeks suggested. He clapped Eric on the shoulder.

"Be careful, Eric. Watch her back."

"Trust me. I will." Eric said to Deeks, his own hand touching Deeks' shoulder. Kensi smiled and looked at Deeks and Eric. Deeks smiled.

"Now, get out of here, you have invitations to write." Deeks said, smiling gently. Nell rolled her eyes. "Give up on the invites already or you won't get one." She said, giving a little smile. "Touché." Deeks said. Nell walked over and gave him a hug. "Watch yourself out there." He reminded her.

"I will Deeks." Then she looked up at him. "Is she... ok?" She murmured, her eyes glancing towards Kensi and then back to him. Deeks gave a nod. Nell smiled and went back to Eric.

"Call us if you need anything at all." Kensi said. She grabbed on Deeks' hands in hers.

"We will Kens. I'm telling you, You are as much of a mother hen as Sam is." Eric said, teasing her. His arm wrapped around Nell. Kensi rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the smile from showing. Yeah, she worried but someone had too, right?

"I'd be quiet now if I were you." She told him. Deeks squeezed her hand as Nell leaned into Eric.

"Bye guys." She said softly.

"See ya." Eric said, leading Nell outside to the car. He opened the door for her. Nell hugged him, then they both got in the car, Eric driving away, holding her hand the entire time.

* * *

Kensi turned and watched them go. "They'll be ok, right?" She said to Deeks softly.

Deeks nodded, watching them.

"Kens, I think they'll be just fine." He gave her a gentle smile. He kissed her hair lightly and paused. "They do look cute together, don't you think?" Kensi nodded.

"Yeah, they do. And they look so happy together." She led Deeks outside, leaning to his side.

"At least they are happy."

"Yeah." Kensi kissed his cheek and nestled her head to his shoulder. He smiled at her. Kensi let him go and they both got in the car. They needed to get back to Ops before Callen and Sam started wondering where they were. They buckled and Kensi drove back and she changed the radio station back to her techno music.

When they got to Ops, they went inside.

* * *

Nell squeezed his hand as they parked in the lot at the dance studio.

"You ready?" Nell asked softly.

"Yes, are you?" He asked, looking her in the eyes.

"I guess." She kissed him softly and gave him a small smile, not meeting his gaze for long.

Eric got out and opened her door.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yea." She whispered, standing up and hugging him tight. Eric held her and kissed her hair. He didn't want to let her go. Nell snuggled close and sighed. Eric let her go after a while, but still held her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"We should go in before you are late." He said quietly. Nell nodded. She walked into the studio, Eric beside her. Tasha smiled and waved to Nell. Keeley and Steve both looked over as she entered too. Nell smiled and waved back.

"Hey guys!" She set her jacket down and kissed Eric's cheek before joining them.

"Hey Nell." Tasha said. Keeley and Steve both said hi to her before going back to their conversation. The dance teacher walked in. Nell smiled.

"Time to warm up, Class. Let's do stretches!" The teacher ordered. Tasha smirked at Nell, rolling her eyes jokingly and began stretching along with the other dancers. Nell stretched. Eric smiled at her, watching her stretch. The way she could move her body was rather incredible. He did not have nearly as much flexibility as she did. Nell bit her lip, smiling. Eric grinned at her. He grabbed his phone from his pocket when it rang and stepped outside to take the call.

* * *

"Hey, how'd it go?" Sam asked, seeing Kens and Deeks walk in.

"Good, they are doing fine." Kens said.

"Nell can't think of anyone else other than the creep. But we have nothing to nail him with."

"Understandable. I hope she doesn't have to deal with him for much longer." Sam said. Kensi nodded. Kensi sat at her desk and booted up her laptop. There had to be something they were missing. Deeks grabbed more files, Sam flipping through some papers while Kensi roamed on the computer. She bit her nail as she read.

"We are missing something." Deeks said quietly. "Someone would notice if they were both taken together...wouldn't they...?"

"There is no way that there would be no witnesses. That would be crazy." Kensi answered. Sam nodded, agreeing.

"Yeah, it would be unusual if no one saw."

"Then...what...? He got them one at a time...maybe? One is easier than two..." Deeks said. Callen blinked.

"Shit..."

* * *

Nell watched Eric leave and continued stretching. She glanced around. "The class looks small today." She remarked. Tasha nodded in agreement. She glanced around, then frowned.

"That's because Jason isn't here. Wow, he never misses class. I thought I saw his car outside." Nell froze.

"I'll be right back..." She said softly, before walking out. She headed down the hall, looking for Eric.

Eric answered his phone, but before he could say anything, he felt a sharp pain in his neck and crumbled to the ground. His body was dragged towards an old tan SUV and placed in it.

"Eric?" She said, looking around. She reached the big doors and gasped. "Eric?!" She jogged towards the car, but saw Jason glance at her, then jumped in the driver's seat and sped away. "Eric!" She ran towards the car, tears in her eyes, until the car was out of sight.

* * *

Ok...So...don't kill me...but yes...a cliffhanger. I'm almost done with college for this term and hopefully I will be able to convince K to write more often! Again, I apologize for the extremely long break... If you guys are still with us...please review. If you are extremely disappointed in your incredibly long wait...I do understand.

-Thanks!

-A and K


End file.
